halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Humo(u)r Articles
=THREAD CLOSED= Namespace (8/4 Sysop) #While humor articles do have some right to exist, giving them equal stature with more serious articles will needlessly create a double standard. Namespace 'em and be done with it.FightWithHonor Contact me ' 04:44, May 20, 2010 (UTC) #Hideous articles. I've seen some bad things in my life and humour articles that aren't even funny half the time are one of those things. Make a new wiki called GrunitfanficFAILpedia for them. Parkster #Humour articles are hideous, ugly things, that don't really deserve to see the light. After all, there was an entire wiki for it. The reason they are namespaced under the current policy is because of that entire meat and taters debacle, where he just flooded the wiki with about a dozen, unfunny humour articles, and we couldn't get rid of them. What's to stop somebody just doing the same again if we allow them to go onto mainspace? #I simply think that this wiki is not for Humor articles, but its fine to have them in names space, just off mainspace. But some of the more random ship names, unorthodox as they are, should be allowed to stay if they are going to be shaped into a serious article, with a funny name. #As per FightWithHonor.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 17:41, May 20, 2010 (UTC) #Honestly, while Humour articles are good for a laugh or two on a rainy day, putting them on the mainspace along with more serious, well written articles doesn't make sense. Mainspace implies that they're a part of the collective Halo-Fanon multiverse. #I've always been of the opinion that "if you build it good, they will come". My idea is to place them in the namespace, and perhaps with the humor template for an easy-to-find Humor Category. --< Now For Wrath, And A Red Dawn>> 15:33, May 22, 2010 (UTC) #I say namespace. Seeing as it's not really fanon, I think it should be kept seperate from the articles that actually are fanon. #As per above Mainspace (13/2 Sysop) # #-- Sergeant Major Arnold Lewis, UNSC Naval Special Warfare Development Group[COM] 00:09, May 20, 2010 (UTC) #There is no glory without honour 00:15, May 20, 2010 (UTC) #I don't see any logical reason as to why this separation should occur. --Do not insult me. 06:00, May 20, 2010 (UTC) #Putting them on the namespace is like a death sentence, it's really unfair. Honestly just a banner saying "Oh hey it's a humor article" should be enough. We all love humor and Halo is open to it as even 343 had a humor Halo short.--'H*bad (talk) 17:37, May 20, 2010 (UTC) #--''SPARTAN-G023'' ''Viae Cohors Gamma Sparti'' 19:50, May 20, 2010 (UTC) #-- says so. #I don't care either way, as i'm serious all of the time, though as long as a humor template is present at the top of every article, and is categorized as such, there should be no problem. CT Sig small #I honestly don't care. You'll know if its a humor article once you see the name or whatever. Plus, there aren't a lot of humor articles to begin with. #I don't know about anyone else, but I avoid namespaced articles because they are often associated with terrible writing and ridiculous ideas. Most humor articles are well done, smart, and deserve a spot in namespace, and shouldn't be condemned to be ignored as a namespaced article would..-- #Second Lieutenant Keith Johnson com link 00:35, May 21, 2010 (UTC) #I don't really like namespacing, cause it makes the article have way less attention, so I'm against this. We're not Gruntipedia, but we can make funny articles too. I'm good with the humor templete. - #While some don't like them, they shouldn't be namespaced. Sure, they are alternate/non-canon articles, but so are most of the alternate universes on this site. --[[Rozh|''À la prochaine et Bonne Chonce]] 19:05, May 21, 2010 (UTC) Discussion Feel free to talk amongst yourselves before, during, and after you cast your vote. What is going to happen to humorous articles like Jacob Castell and Anakin Skywalker, which are serious articles that tell a humorous story? -- Sergeant Major Arnold Lewis, UNSC Naval Special Warfare Development Group[COM] 14:03, May 20, 2010 (UTC) I seriously don't see how this could happen. Generally when I see a humor template, I just hit the back button. If anything, humor articles seem to be mild amusements and only a slight distraction from the meat and bones of the wiki. But what about those few humor articles that are actually good and people do want to read? This is a Halo fanfiction wikia, not necessarily a srs Halo fanfiction wikia. I could say the same thing about a lot of things, but those are opinions, not any actual argument. Non sequitur. We are not talking about other wikias, but our wikia. Logical fallacy. I could take that same ''exact same logic and apply it to non-humor articles. In fact my point would be even more supported, as numerous users have come on here and made bad serious articles, not just one person. Somehow, I can't see anyone wanting to move all articles to namespace, and leave nothing in mainspace. I would compare humor articles to that one episode of Halo: Legends. The one with Spartan 1337 in it. They are still a fan created element of a fandom that lies outside canon. It is fanon, but just in satirical form. If I remember correctly, this is a fanfiction site for Halo with a strict policy of breaking canon. I don't see any place where it says "try not to be funny." And if I tell a joke in one of my stories it should be allowed to stay on as well. Non sequitur. In case you hadn't noticed, I'm in support of leaving them on namespace. I still see no reason why not. All namespacing truly does is put someone's name in front of the article, it doesn't magically remove it from the My Home page, nor the recent changes list. Humor fanfiction is still fanfiction, and we should treat it as such.}} :Interesting. One of the main reason as to why the humour template existed is because of the PAC Cannon. The article itself is reasonably plausible (Scientists indeed do silly things with their inventions and no doubt they would utilise them in such immature manner). The same applies to AJ's renegade (and mentally disturbed) Anakin Skywalker character. Perhaps a clause within the rules of using the Humour Template be added if an article is requested to be on mainspace? Something along the lines as whether it is reasonably plausible for such thing to exist?- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 15:52, May 20, 2010 (UTC) If let's say we did allow Humor articles, how would we regulate them? Would Godmodding be allowed then, like the Spartan has the power to fly...And would Spartan-1337 be against the rules? I think that a clear picture of what your policy idea for the Humor articles would be most helpful in this situation. H*bad (talk) :According the the revisions made by S-091, yes. I would suggest a policy review on the Humour template as I can foresee a widespread abuse in the near future, that is, if the community decides to keep the template.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 17:50, May 20, 2010 (UTC) ::I think that it would only be fair to both sides of this debate to have a clear picture of what they will be getting on the other side for each option. H*bad (talk) :How does 20 articles flood a wiki of 14,000? -- Sergeant Major Arnold Lewis, UNSC Naval Special Warfare Development Group[COM] 01:38, May 21, 2010 (UTC) Is there a catagory for "depends how good they are?" Norman-123 02:46, May 21, 2010 (UTC)